Sarutobi Okioro
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Character First Name: Okioro Character Last Name: Sarutobi IMVU Username: IIIHeiii Nickname: The White Flash Sarutobi Age: 16 Date Of Birth: 7/28/144 AN Gender: Male Ethnicity: Getsugakurian Height: 5'9 Weight: 138lbs Occupation: Chunnin ; Part of the Sarutobi Clan Scars/Piercings/Tattoo's: A disformed scar where his "Chakra Wheel" would be. Affiliation: Getsugakure Relationship Status: Single Personality: He can be quite Timid sometimes. It varies with the people he hangs around with. A hotheaded Taijutsu Chunnin can instantly turn into a quiet and reserved Sarutobi. After his Parents died during an accident long ago, he taught himself to never shed any kind of emotion. That was a sign of "Weakness." But even till this day, that challenge is hard to take upon. If his friends or anyone from his Clan is threatened, he will step forward without any kind of Hesitation. Behaviour: In the Village, he was known as the "Goofball" showing no kind of potential. Some of the Higher Jounin don't even know how he graduated without using some kind of Ninjutsu to pass the Exams. At any rate however, he gets serious when its time to be. A determined Sarutobi, his Idol was always Hashirama Senju. ''Hearing stories of how he Founded the ''Hidden Leaf Village, He was positive that he could achieve something like that..even if it meant without using NInjutsu. Nindo: "I'm never giving up! I'll keep going even if I know I can't!" Summoning: N/A Bloodline/Clan: Sarutobi Clan - (猿飛一族, ''Sarutobi Ichizoku) The Sarutobi clan is an influential clan from Konohagakure. It has produced several notable members who have held positions of high authority, such as Hokage, and membership in the Twelve Guardian Ninja. All known members have also been observed devotees of the Will of Fire. Ninja Class: Chunnin: Even at this rank, one entitled to a "Chunnin" Rank has a certain amount of responsibility. For one, he was take on the oath that now the Ninja Path he is on, he has to be determined to trek forward into the further depths of the Ninja World. One does not stop at the Chunnin rank only to take their position for granted. No, one must keep in mind that being passed onto the Chunnin that they were given the pleasure and honor to move forward to become one of the Greatest out there. A Genin to a Sage, all ranks have one goal and responsibilty to carry out; Protect and serve your Village. Element One: None Element Two: None Weapon of Choice: None Strengths: Taijutsu Speed Stength Intel Weakness: Ninjutsu Genjutsu Kenjutsu Fuinjutsu Chakra Color: White (When in use of the "Dark Shoruyakan" 'Red-Black.) Jutsu List: N/A; Ninjustu Leaf Whirlwind - Leaf Hot Wind - Leaf Great Wind - Leaf Strong Whirlwind - Leaf Gale - 'Eight Gates:Edit 1) The Gate of Opening. (開門, Kaimon), located in the brain. This gate removes the restraints of the brain on the muscles so 100% of their strength can be used whereas normally, a person can only use 20% of their muscles' strength to keep them from disintegrating. Unlocking this gate allows the user to use the Front Lotus. 2) The Gate of Healing (休門, Kyūmon), located in the brain. Forcibly increases one's physical strength and temporarily re-energises the body. 3) The Gate of Life (生門, Seimon), located on the spinal cord. Allows the user to use the Reverse Lotus. The increased blood flow turns the skin red. 4) The Gate of Pain (傷門, Shōmon), located on the spinal cord. Increases the user's speed and power. May cause muscle tissue to tear on use. 5) The Gate of Limit (杜門, Tomon), located in the abdomen. Increases the user's speed and power. 6) The Gate of View (景門, Keimon), located in the stomach. Increases the user's speed and power. Allows the user to perform the Morning Peacock. Opening of this gate releases such enormous amounts of chakra that it can cause nearby water bodies to form a vortex around the user. Family: ''Deceased ; '' ''Orikaru Sarutobi -'' ''Miku Sarutobi -'' ''Allies: ' '''None Enemies: None Background Information: Okioro had a hard life from the beginning. After his parents death at age 3, he was a defect to the Sarutobi Clan. Producing no such power or Ninjutsu, he was determined to be "Taken off" the Clan List. Luckily for him, one of the Higher Superior's took interest in him and put him under his wing for training. After years and years of hard work, Okioro managed to master himself in the field of "Taijutsu." Even through the hard work and failure at Ninjutsu, he managed to knock down more training Dummy's with cutting split speed and fast paced attacks. His Sensei, 'Morikurai Sarutobi 'knew that Okioro had potential in him. They went on to travel together, leaving the Sarutobi Clan behind for a few years to quest in their journey of Solitude and "Teacher-to-Student bonding time." A few more years passed and they had settled down in Amegakure around the Time where an Unknown Hokage had been announced. Okioro had passed as a Gennin with flying colors, heading straight into his career towards the Path of becoming Chunnin. It wasn't until the the Survial Test exam that his true abilities were put to the test. Long story short, a Sound Ninja by the name of 'Amorusu Fui '''Had hit him with a devistating Ninjutsu attack to his stomach.It had shit his Chakra Channel down completely,rendering him useless, even with his Taijutsu under his belt. Luckily however, by a mircale, he passed the first part. It was only until the FIghting Trial that he recovered with the help of His Sensei, Morikurai. He finished the test, tumbling every opponent that came in his way. Months passed and the Final part of the Chunnin Exams started. He passed. But he'd never forget that day either. It was the first time he was introduced to the "Eight Inner Gates." Before hand, Morikurai had told him about it saying that for a Taijutsu like himself, this JuinJutsu was a benefit. Okioro was skeptical, only to be surprised by the under-miming power of it. But it left him weak and seriously injured after it. Before starting the Exam, he was only able to go up to The Fifth Gate. Sixth Gate was totally pushing his limit. He conjured the Gates at the Exam, completely destorying the Walls and even sending the Crowd yelling and moving off the Stands a bit from his speed and velocity in strength and quickness. He destoryed the Last person he had went againt with it and had fell short into a coma after being announced the Winner. Weeks after his recover, he's back to who he was and still trains today. His Sensei had bid him farewell, telling him he had done his deed to paint a dedicated ninja into him. He lives by himself now in Getsugakure, living around friends and other former Sensei. He waits now, training vigerously to strengthen his muscle tissues and bringing back his Chakra Wheel to full power. ~ Roleplaying Library: Approved By: